Finally At Peace
The newest Cancel Weapon for the first time in its life begins to be filled with chaos as explosions get hit by the fleet no longer up against the wall. Troops run like mad trying to get things under control or trying to escape. No one stop to notice a boy carrying a weakening body of their second in command towards a shuttle nearby. Tommy Jr. stops as he puts his hurt father down for a moment. As he breaths in and out, a voice of his hurt father spoke up. "Tommy...please, let me get his mask off." said the former Sith weakly. Tommy Jr. looks horrified. His mask along with that suit is the only thing that kept him from getting killed! Without one and the other, he is gone for good. "Dad, I can't! You'd die!" protested the boy. "Nothing can stop that now. Please...I want for once to see my only son with my own eyes." pleaded Tommy Sr. Reluctantly, Tommy Jr. begins to remove the mask slowly. Once it's off, he sees a sad sight. Behind the mask is the face of an elderly and once again kind man. The scars and injuries he got during his fated battle with his master Obi-Tim on Mustafar many years ago is still there. Despite all that, Tommy Sr. smiles at the boy sadly. "Like your grandmother once said...I am now completed. Now go my son. Leave me." said Tommy Sr. weakly and sadly. "No. I can't. I don't want to leave you. I got to save you." said Tommy Jr. trembling. After all this time of finally finding his father and freeing him from the dark side, he doesn't want to lose him again. "But you did save me Tommy. You were right about me all this time. Tell your sister...you were right." "No...I won't leave you." However, as Tommy Jr. watches in grief, Tommy Sr., once a slave on Tatooine, a Jedi Apprentice to Obi-Tim Kenobi, Jedi Knight, husband of Kimi Finisterdala, father of Tommy Jr. and Molly, and the former Sith Lord Nick Traitor, has closed his eyes for the last time. Tommy Skywalker Sr. has died, finally at peace. Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the docking bay. Tommy Jr. knew he has to leave and now. He picks up his father's corpse and half carried and half dragged it to a shuttle nearby. The Phantom Falcon flew right through the half-built Cancel Weapon while the rebel cruisers outsider continued to attack the station. And as each hit connects, the explosion makes the station closer to destruction. Henry's crew fires at the pursuing TIE fighters while the pilot and his caveman copilot flies the ship to its destination: the main reactor shaft. The sight itself is big and amazing. "There's the sucker!" exclaimed Sheen, the only X-Wing with the Phantom Falcon. "Okay, Sheen, go for the power regulator on the north tower." ordered Henry. "Gotcha! Doing so now!" Sheen's ship makes it way to the reactor's top and fire a lot of torpedoes at it causing a bunch of explosions. The Falcon itself heads for the main reactor and when it is too close, it fire missiles and hit the center making huge explosions. With that done, Henry begins to drive the ship out of the station itself as the explosions begin to occur. Barrybar and another animal got word of the explosions inside the weapon as the admiral gave the order, "Get the fleet away from that thing now!" Inside the Cancel Weapon, Tommy Jr. drove the shuttle he has stolen out of the docking bay while that section gets destroyed. But while he is heading to the moon, his thoughts are currently on those on the Phantom Falcon. He hopes and prays that they make it out in time. The ship Henry is flying meanwhile flies continues to make its escape out of the thing with Sheen escorting him. The explosions continued to occur like mad as it seems like its going to overtake the Phantom Falcon while it races for the exit. "Sheen, I don't want to sound like the bearer of bad news but I don't think we're going to make it." yelped Henry turning to Bob and shaking his head. "You'd make it man! Just follow me!" insisted Sheen. "I hope so. Because I promised Tucker I wouldn't put a scratch on this. Man, if it does, I am going to pay for the repairs, that's for sure." said Henry with a sigh. "This is going to be close." Soon the Cancel Weapon enters its final days. Sheen's X-Wing flies out of the thing...followed by the Phantom Falcon! Henry cheers wildly as Bob duhs happily as the space station itself explodes in a supernova of glory. The rebels on the moons, along with their new friends, watched as the Cancel Weapon is finally destroyed for good. They cheered, knowing that the Nickless Empire's reign has finally come to an end. "They did it! Those idiots did it!" laughed C-REN excitedly. Tucker meanwhile looks worried. He just hopes Henry and his own ship gets out of there safely. He then turns to Molly who looks at the sky as if looking for something. He has a feeling he knows who that someone is. "Look...I bet Tommy got off that thing before it blew." assured the pilot with a smile. "Of course he wasn't. I can feel it." said Molly with a smile after, thanks to the Force, he feels her own brother coming. "You love him, right?" Molly smiles though puzzled. "Of course." It's what the pilot is afraid of. He knew this would happen. Well, if the girl cares for the Jedi that much, then who is he to come between them? "Well, of course. I get it." said Tucker trying to be brave. "When he returns, I won't get in the way." Molly looks puzzled, then laughs as she realizes what he's thinking. "Tucker, I loved him, but not in that way. You see...he's my brother." Molly explains. Tucker looks surprised at what he said...and happy that he is wrong. The two embrace, Tucker knowing that things are going to be all right after all. Epilogue Later that night, Tommy Jr. begins to set fire to the armor and body that used to belong to his father, mask and all on a funeral pyre (according to tradition, when a Jedi dies, their bodies are often set fired to). He watches sadly as it consumes what used to be the Jedi traitor. He still can't believe he's gone. After all this time. But he knew his father is right. Tommy Skywalker Sr. has been freed of the dark side and is finally at peace. As the fire burns out below, fire exploded in the sky above as the heroes continued to celebrate their victory. As word of the victory against the Nickless Empire has spread, everyone everywhere is cheering as well. In Cloud City, fireworks exploded as searchlights pan the sky On Tatooine, a skyhopper weaves around buildings as confetti falls over the city happily. On the planet Naboo, the crowd of people and things cheered as a familiar sponge cheers, "Yay! We're freed! Now I am freed to continue going jellyfishing and make Krabby Patties!" On the former Nickless Empire planet Coruscant, fireworks exploded in the sky as the people, who were once hurt by the Empire's actions, cheered happily. The statue of Visaru is torn down while people cheered near the once proud Jedi Temple. Yes, it was a good day indeed. Back on Endor, the celebrations continues as rebels and Toons rejoice near the bonfire with drums playing, and everyone singing, dancing, and laughing happily. Henry runs in and laughs as he is hugged by Tucker and Jenny, both happy to see him alive. Tommy Jr. came in and grins while hugging his friends who are happy to see him. They smiled knowing that after everything they have been through, they have made it to the end. As the adventurers watch the celebration on the sidelines, Tommy Jr. leaves a big as he looks off to the side. He smiles as he sees three figures watching him from the shadows: the ghosts of Obi-Tim Kenobi, Arnda, and a smiling young lad who has to be the ghost of his father Tommy Skywalker Jr. They all smiled, all proud of him. Molly came to fetch him, wondering what's going on, yet for some reason felt that she's being watch. The siblings grinned at each other and returned to the party as the ghosts watched on. After all these years, the evils of Visaru and the Nickless Empire are gone for good. And the galaxy is finally at peace. Category:Fan Fiction